Super
by CyberActors15
Summary: Something's going on in Metropolis so Conner Kent, Superboy goes to investigate but what he discovers is by far the strangest thing he has ever seen.


Chapter 1: Super who?

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all in this story Superboy is a Clone of S-Man and Lois. Also Lex is in charge of Lexcorp and doesn't have a bad name… okay he's the Lex Luthor in Young Justice. Also speaking of Young Justice, this is before season 2 and right after season 1. Supergirl is also Clark's niece instead of cousin in this story. Lois doesn't know that Clark is Superman and she is still married to Richard White. Since they never stated how old Jason was in Superman Returns I'll just make it seem that he is 8 years old… so that means in this story he'll be 9. Also Superman hasn't accepted Conner yet. Also CA15 doesn't own Young Justice, Superman Returns, me, any DC (Marvel) characters that might appear in this or any Cartoon Network characters that might appear in this… but he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0

Superboy and Robin were standing in front of Batman in the Cave.

"Robin, Superboy, we received a tip from someone in Metropolis that something would be happening and that they might need help." Batman said. "It might be a trap or something might really be happening, so I need you two to investigate Metropolis for anything that might happen and if it proves to be too much just call."

"Why isn't Superman handling it?" Superboy asked.

"Superman is doing some work on another planet and will return shortly." Batman said. "Robin, you're in charge."

Robin then nodded.

"Alright let's go." He said.

They then went to the Super Cycle and jetted for Metropolis.

"Hey Superboy, what's wrong?" Robin asked. "You don't look whelmed."

Superboy then contemplated telling Robin what he knew… then again there was a chance that he already knew so telling him wouldn't be a problem.

"Well I went back to Cadmus a few weeks ago because they had found some info that I requested." Superboy said.

"And what was that?" Robin asked.

"Well I wanted to know who my mother was and they told me Lois Lane." Superboy said. "She was the female genetic donor… though she doesn't know it. I was also told about a power that I didn't know about. Even though I can't fly I can hover and boost my jumping ability."

"So, I'm guessing you're worried about meeting your mother and her rejecting you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, bad enough having my father reject me but my mother as well is just sad." Superboy said. "We're coming up to Metropolis. I'd suggest getting into civilian clothes, Dick."

"How do you…?" Robin started before Superboy smirked.

"I can see through anything but lead." Superboy said.

"I told Batman to get us lead masks." Robin muttered.

Superboy then put on a jacket while Robin pressed the invisibility button on his belt, took off his mask, put on his sunglasses and put on a hoodie.

They then landed Sphere in an enclosed location before they went out into the city to find out what was wrong.

They walked around for a while and found nothing that was out of the ordinary. They were about to head back to the Super Cycle but then the ground began to shake rapidly.

A large crack then sped on the ground and went to the Daily Planet before a Kryptonian in black and grey burst out of the ground with an evil smirk. His eyes began to glow red before he used his heat vision to sear the area around him.

"Son of Kal-El, grandson of Jor-El, I know you're here. Come and face me or watch the city and your family die." The Kryptonian yelled for the whole city to hear. "I am General Zod and I will not hesitate to kill so that I can find you."

Zod then looked at the Daily bugle before he smirked evilly. Standing right there was Lois Lane and her son Jason White.

He took a deep breath in before he used his super breath to knock the two off the building.

"Oh no, that's Lois Lane and her son Jason white." Robin said.

Superboy then ripped off his jacket thus exposing his S symbol on his chest before he super jumped up the Daily Planet.

Superboy then caught his mother and Brother before landing on the roof of the Daily Planet before he jumped to the next building to get them out of harm's way.

"Stay here." Superboy commanded before he jumped and punched Zod in the face.

Lois was shocked. She had never seen Superboy before nor had she ever heard of a son of Superman. But the disturbing thing was he looked exactly like Jason, just he had shorter hair. He had the same jet black hair and the same sky blue eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She turned around and saw Robin, the protégé of Batman… but what was he doing here instead of Gotham?

"Uh yes we are." Lois said. "Who is that?"

"Superboy." Robin said.

"He looks familiar." Jason said.

Robin then looked at him and noticed he looked exactly like Superboy but he knew that was something to deal with later.

Superboy then crashed into the rooftop they were on.

"Robin we need a plan, he's too strong for me to fight." Superboy said.

"_I actually have an idea but it might be painful."_ Robin said as he switched languages to another that Superboy knew.

"_Don't tell me you have some Kryptonite on you." _Superboy said.

"_Batman took precautions when the entire league became evil." _Robin said.

"Okay, do it, since I'm half human it won't hurt as much as it will him." Superboy said.

"Half Human?" Lois asked.

Robin then took out two escrima sticks and Zod landed in front of them.

"Ha you plan to harm me with sticks?" Zod asked.

"No Kryptonite." Robin said before he pressed a button on the escrima sticks.

"Kryptonite… no." Lois said but it was too late because the familiar green crystals came out of the Escrima sticks.

Superboy, Zod and Jason all felt the pain.

Robin then jumped forward and began beating the general with the escrima sticks.

"Please Stop you're hurting my son." Lois called.

Robin then turned around and saw Jason wasn't looking good.

"That's why those two look alike." Robin said before he turned off the Escrima sticks.

There was still the resulting pain so he jumped and delivered a spinning kick to Zod making him fall off the building.

Robin then ran to Jason and checked his pulse.

"He'll be fine." Robin said.

"What are you doing?" Superboy asked as he got up.

"We got a Kryptonian Hybrid here." Robin said. "Another child of Superman. AKA your brother."

"Well, apparently Kal-El has two sons. This will…" Zod began.

"Make things a lot harder for you."

Zod was then punched in the get before he shot away.

Supergirl then hovered down and landed in front of Robin and Superboy.

"Hey S-Girl." Robin said.

"Hey Robin. Haven't seen you around metropolis in a while." Supergirl said. "How come I never knew I had cousins?"

She looked at Jason and Superboy.

"Superman neglected me." Superboy said.

"Why would he do that?" Supergirl asked.

"Uh it's nice to see family reunions but we have an angry Kryptonian flying towards us." Robin said. "And I kinda can't use Kryptonite to attack him without harming you three."

"I know what to do." Supergirl said.

"There's no need. I can tell the Kal-El is not here and that would make ending your lives pointless especially since you have Kryptonite so I must go, but I will return for the three of you." Zod said before he flew into the sky.

"Zod wants Jason." Lois said as she brought her son close to her.

"Don't worry I'll contact Batman and the rest of the league to protect you." Robin said as he looked at his phone but then he frowned. "Great, Bats is still busy. So is the rest of the League. The team is also busy so I guess that only leaves the three of us to protect you and your kid."

~00000~

Superboy, Supergirl, Lois and Jason were sitting inside Lois's house while Robin remained outside.

"So while, you're here, mind if I interview you?" Lois asked.

"Uh sure." Superboy said.

"So how old are you?" Lois asked.

Superboy tensed. "Can't answer that."

"Okay, who is your mother?" Lois asked.

"That sounds like jealousy." Superboy said with a chuckle. "Don't worry she'd no one you have to be worried about. Superman isn't even married to her."

"I was not jealous." Lois said. "How come Supergirl doesn't know you?"

"I hardly exist. I only exist in a team of super teens that act as a covert team for the Justice League." Superboy said. "Outside there is no Superboy. My father doesn't want me and my mother doesn't know I exist so I only exist as a member of the junior Justice League."

Lois and Supergirl gasped.

"Why would Superman do that?" Lois asked. "That's about 16 years of neglect."

"1 actually." Superboy muttered and Supergirl heard him.

"Wait 1 year of neglect?" Supergirl asked.

Superboy then cursed under his breath.

"Hey Superboy, you can tell them." Robin said as he walked into the house. "In truth these two are the closest to your father and in truth they kinda have the right to know."

"Tell us what?" Supergirl asked.

"The reason why the big blue scout doesn't like me." Superboy said. "I am a clone of Superman and Lois Lane… though he doesn't know that. I was created last year with the simple job of replacing Superman if he died."

"You're only 1 years old?" Supergirl asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Superboy said. "Since the blue Boy Scout never took me in I had to adopt a human identity to continue learning. So my girlfriend and our den mother came up with the name Conner Kent. So I'm Conner Kent."

There was an intense silence in the room.

"Kent?" Lois asked.

"Kent?" Supergirl gasped.

"Yeah they seem to know why." Conner said.

"Supergirl please don't tell me what I'm thinking is true?" Lois asked.

"I… I can't." Kara said.

"Clark Kent is Superman? I have a teenage son? And you are Kara Kent his niece." Lois said.

Her eyes then became fierce. She looked as if she could kill a Kryptonian with her bare hands. She had a look that would cause Batman to cower in fear, a look that would make Martian Manhunter and Aquaman hide from the intense heat, a look that would melt the helmet of fate off of Zatara and a look that would make Superman eat Kryptonite and go to a red sun for the rest of his life.

"Here's a Megaphone that was built for Superman to hear." Robin said as he handed her a megaphone.

"CLARKSON JOSEPH KENT, GET YOU'RE SUPERMAN'S ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Lois yelled into the megaphone.

~00000~

Superman flew into the Watch Tower as he returned from his mission with Green Lantern

"I'm guessing your mission was a success?" Batman asked.

"Yes, we were able to defeat Doomsday and destroy his red ring of Rage." Superman said.

"Good I need you two to come to the meeting hall. We have some things to discuss." Batman said.

They then followed before Superman stopped.

"CLARKSON JOSEPH KENT, GET YOU'RE SUPERMAN'S ASS OVER HERE NOW!" he heard the voice of Lois yell to him.

"Uh Batman… I have to go." Superman said in a really nervous tone before he sped out.

"What's with him?" Green Lantern asked.

"The reason we do not tell our loved ones our secret identities." Batman said. "A woman can be a lot scarier that any criminal that we fight."

~00000~

When Richard White walked into his home he had expected to see Lois helping Jason with his homework while she was cooking, not Superman in a chair with a frightful expression as Lois yelled at him as Supergirl and a teenage boy who looked exactly like Jason cover Jason's ears while Robin recorded this as part of a gag reel.

Richard had a half mind to start taking notes for an article in the Daily Planet but he hadn't heard all of the conversation.

"Whoa, what is going on here?" Richard asked.

"Daddy, mommy and Superman are having a fight about my brother." Jason said.

"I'm sorry what?" Richard asked.

"Jason this is my son Superboy but you can call him Conner. Mr Big Blue Boy Scout here neglected him because of the way he was born." Lois said before she turned back to the man of steel. "HOW COULD YOU NEGLECT HIM BECAUSE HE WAS A CLONE?"

"Also how come you never told me about your other son Jason?" Kara asked.

"I was scared okay." Superman said. "I had never had a son so I was worried about what to do. And I only discovered about Jason last year and I had no right to claim him as my son since I had missed 8 years of his life."

"Guys I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we need to go." Robin said. "Zod will be here soon for all of you and I'm guessing he won't come alone. We need to get you to a safe place where he won't find you."

"I can take on Zod." Superman said.

"Yes you can but as I said chances are, he'll come with some of his friends." Robin said. "We need to get you all to the Cave now instead of Keep you in Metropolis where he can find you easily."

"You go I'll stay here and watch the city for Zod." Superman said.

Robin glared at him while Superman glared back. Robin may have been a 13 year old kid but he was still as intimidating as Batman.

"Oh no you are coming." Lois said as she grabbed Superman by the ear. "You are going to come do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." Clark said.

Superboy then called the Super Cycle before they hopped on and went to Happy Harbour while Clark and Kara flew.

"I don't understand why don't you just fly?" Supergirl asked.

"I don't know how to fly." Conner admitted.

"You can't… oh now I know why." Kara said.

"Why?" Superboy asked.

"My father told me before I went to Earth how the Yellow Sun would affect me. It's the sun that gives us our powers and I was told that when Kryptonians are young the Sun would affect us in the way that would make our powers develop over time." Kara said.

"Translation?" Superboy asked.

"You will get all the Powers that Kal has but you will get them later as your body matures." Kara said.

"Kal?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah his Kryptonian name, Kal-EL. Don't tell me he hasn't given you a Kryptonian name?" Supergirl said.

"He didn't even give me my human name." Conner said.

Kara then quickly flew around and punched her uncle in the stomach.

"Stop being such a f**king ass and take responsibility for what you should have done last year." Kara said before she continued to fly.

"Oh gosh why must my life be so difficult?" Superman said.

~00000~

Eventually they reached the cave and went in before Robin made the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Junior Justice League please may I introduce Conner Kent who finally got Superman to accept him, his mother Lois Lane, his cousin Supergirl who will be joining the Team, his little brother Jason who won't be joining the team but will be staying here for a while and his step father Richard White." Robin said before the rest of the team surrounded the super kids and started asking questions.

Conner then sighed at this.

"**This is going to be a long couple of days." **He thought.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 1.**

**Robin: Wow poor Superman.**

**Shadow: I know. Ain't nobody got time to face the rage of Lois Lane.**

**Robin: So what will happen next? Stay Whelmed, Read Review Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
